Lock and Shock
by whowantstheworld
Summary: I didn't know what to title it. Just some Lock/Shock thing that came to my head... I'm not sure what rating to give it...maybe T not sure yet.


This is a fan fiction I wrote out of boredom about Lock and Shock. I'm not crazy about this pairing but I don't mind it either. And it's the first boy/girl/hetero fan fiction I write (GASP) well it's the first fan fiction I ever write. They're supposed to be just a little older here and look the same as in the movie. I don't know what else to put in the description so I'll just let you read it. Review if you want.

It had been about a day ago since Barrel had fallen off from the top of a roof in Town Hall while they were playing a prank on the Mayor. They were going to throw green gloop over his head as he exited the Town building after an important conference with Jack.

The three had been waiting for the Mayor to come out anxiously as they giggled to themselves and just as they were going to dump the gloop Barrel being the idiot he was jumped up, bucket in hand and slipped down the edge of the roof. Luckily for him it wasn't that high off the ground to cause serious trauma, but still needed medical attention after impact that left a huge bump on his head and deep bruises on his legs and arms. He couldn't manage to land on his deformed feet.

Lock and Shock had been by themselves at the tree house waiting for their third friend and cohort to recover. The hospital wasn't that far, just some blocks away from Jack and Sally's house. The house was much more quitter than usual. Usually Barrel was the one running around dropping things and wrecking havoc with Lock. Shock was seated at the table they called kitchen glancing at the old vintage looking clock against the wall.

"When do you think Barrel will be back?" she asked looking over to Lock.

Lock turned to her leaning against the counter and shrugged. "I have no clue"

The two were pretty bored at this point, trying to come up with some fun activities to pass time by. But it was Barrel who was great at coming up with new ideas and pranks for the day.

"Hey want to go throw rocks at the mayor again? or even better..Jack?" Lock suggested. Anything was better than sitting there bored.

"Sure" Shock replied. So the two headed to town where all the adult ghouls and goblins were. They managed to TP the mayor's house before getting caught and running off as fast as they could. They even got Jack by throwing fart bombs as he stepped out of his tall house. The two cackled their way back to the tree house after an hour and a half or so of mischief. It was starting to get dark and they were getting tired anyway. All that pranking, laughing and running left them exhausted. Lock threw himself onto the ragged old black couch as they made their way inside.

"Man that was fun. Did you see the look on Jack's face when the fart bomb went off?"

"Yeah" Shock laughed. "Priceless"

They knew they wouldn't hear the last of Jack after that. It was seven thirty now and the two decided they were hungry and make a snake and spider stew. Shock was better at cooking than Lock or Barrel. Not because she was the girl in the house. She actually enjoyed coming up with recipes thanks to a cook book she'd gotten from the book store. Lock and Barrel always appreciated her cooking skills too, always licking the plates.

Lock went to shower as Shock prepared the meal and then placed the two bowls over the table in front of each other. When he got out he could smell the scent of the stew lingering all over the tree house. He licked his lips and hurried to the kitchen where Shock was waiting and had already started taking sips.

"Damn that smells good" he said looking over. Shock being used to the compliments just nodded. "I know"

The two ate barely saying a word. It was kind of awkward since meal times were always noisy, again because of Barrel always slurping or talking with his mouth full. She found it strange that Lock wasn't acting like that around her now. He was too busy focused on his stew anyway. Both were so engrossed with their food that they didn't even make eye contact.

After they were done they sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on. They watched some horror movies for a while until Lock had another idea.

"Want to play some video games?" He asked not caring about the movie anymore. Shock nodded and he hooked up the N64 and played their favorite games. Lock's was always wrestling and Barrel's were car racing games. Shock didn't mind either. Lock bought out the big mattress they used to play and set it on the floor. They settled on it and played for the next hour and a half nonstop until Shock finally gave in to sleep.

"I think I'm getting tired" She yawned grabbing a pillow from the couch and placing it under her head while lying on her side. Lock noticed her not getting up to go to her own bed. Instead falling asleep on the mattress. "Night" she said to him. Lock turned his head back to her.

"Night" he answered back then turned the volume of the game down to not wake her. She must've been really tired to just fall asleep on the mattress, he thought. He kept looking over his shoulder to her constantly. Finishing his gaming he started feeling sleepy himself. He yawned and looked down to Shock for the hundredth time, She was deep in sleep already. She looked peaceful in her sleep. She was wearing a black felt sleeping gown she changed into earlier. It fit her small body loosely. Her purple witch hat still on her head about to slide off. He never noticed that she looked rather cute…in her sleep. She had a smile across her face one half blocked by the pillow.

He sat there for a minute just watching her as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. He was taken aback by the thought of having his close and only female friend close to him. He'd never shared the mattress with Shock alone when they had their slumber parties all three of them. With her sound asleep he made himself comfortable and rested his head down on the other pillow next to her. He tried to drift into sleep but was distracted by the scent coming off from Shock. She smelled a mixture of herbs and some lavender. It was soothing to him. He shut his eyes eventually falling asleep.

-Chapter 2 coming soon-


End file.
